Adopt a Warrior story (New Update!)
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: In need of a story idea, then check this out and see if you would like to Adopt a Warrior story. (More info inside)
1. List of stories no1 (stories sold out!)

**I know what your thinking, "are you trying to copy others again"? Yes and No, I just wanted to take a try on this one. Before we get to the stoies I have for adopting, here are some rules.**

**1. If someone asks first for the story, it's going to them (not to be rude)**

**2. If the chosen story you picked is not what you will like, you can always trade (just PM me about it.)**

**3. When you do have the story, don't forget to tell where you got it from (just rember you got it from me)**

**4. Only pick one story ( it's fair for everyone else)**

**5. Once your story is picked, you must finsish writing your chosen story before you pick another one (fair that way)**

**Without anymore waiting, here are the stories :)**

* * *

**Story 1**

* * *

**Title: The return of Tigerstar: Blaze and Frost**

**Set: After the last hope**

**Summury: After two seasons after the great battle, two sons are born to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Meet Blazekit and Frostkit. Blazekit and Frostkit love to her the elders tales of the great battle. But on the night after they become appentices, the survival of there Clan rests in their paws.**

**Information: This idea did come to me a couple of days ago, but I have'en be able to push myself to do this one. If you would like, you may use OCs. But the main cats are Blazekit and Frostkit (until they become apprentices, etc)**

**(Now owned by Kira-QueenOfDarkness)  
**

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

**Title: Mosskit's last hope**

**Set: This story can ether take place after the last hope or etc**

**Summury: StarClan felt sorry that Mosskit never had the chanse to become a warrior. So they deside to give her one last chanse, one last hope for her to relive what she had lost.**

**Info: This story does not need any timeline, unless you want one.**

**(Now owned by BigSmileyFace )**

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Title: Shadows of the night**

**Set: This story can take place anywhere you want, you can use your own Oc clan and cats.**

**Summury: I was once a brave young cat, I was always happy to be apart of my Clan. That was until I became an apptentice of my Clan. That was my past, now here's the story.**

**Info: I did come up with this story last month, but yet again I was too busy to do this one. Hope someone could do this one!**

**(Now owned by amberleaf4273)**

* * *

**Story 4**

* * *

**Title: The Thing they Call Love**

**Set: This story does not need a timeline.**

**Summury: I thought that I was perfect, I thought I could not fall in love with anyone. But the truth is, you can never hide from love.**

**Info: I was thinking of doing this my self, but yet again I'm just too busy.**

**(Now owned by Stuffed Watermelon)**

* * *

**Like the stories to pick from? Don't forget to ask in your review if you would like the story.**

**If all the stories are gone for the taking, don't worry! More stories to adopt will be coming soon.**

**Until then,**

**Warriorfanwriterforever (just call me Warrior for short)**


	2. List of stories no2 (stories sold out!)

**Hey Warrior Fans! I'm back with more stories to chose from! Please remeber that the rules are listed on the first page of stories.**

**Without anymore waiting, here is some more great stories to pick from!**

* * *

**Story 1**

* * *

**Title: The Dawn of the Dark Forest**

**Set: Near the begining of the Clans**

**Sumurry: Have you ever wondered how the Dark Forest came to be? Have you ever wondered who was the first ever cat to go to the place of no stars? This is that story, this is the dawn of the Dark Forest.**

**Info: You can use your own Oc's, but please remeber to only use the real four Clans**

**(Now owned by siilverstorm)**

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

******Title: **Hawkfrost's secound chanse

**Set: After the last hope**

**Sumurry: After the great battle, Hawkfrost changed so much. He no longer wishs power over the Clans, all he wants now is to love. When StarClan gives Hawkfrost a secound chanse, will he use it to find love, or will his hunger for power come back?**

**Info: Mostly about Hawkfrost**

**(Now owned by Blazerkitty129)**

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Title: Traped inside**

**Set: You can use your own Oc Clan for this one**

**Summury: I used to be a cat that was loyal to his own Clan, I was once in love until that day when starage voices spoke in my head. I become insane and killed the ones I loved. I knew it wasnt me that killed them, I was being controlled by the voices inside.**

**Info: You can use your own Oc to use in this story**

**(Now owned by Tales the Fox)**


	3. List of stories no3 (New!)

**Hello everyone again! I got some new stories for adopting and I hope they could find some new homes! So here's my new list of stories!**

* * *

**Story One**

* * *

**Title: The Clan I left Behind**

**Set: Oc Generation**

**Summury: I was once a mighty leader of my Clan until something so dark happened to the cats I loved and fighted for. My name is Shadestar, and this is my story**

**Information: Basically, it's about a leader and his story of his fallen Clan that he used to be part of**

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

**Title: The North**

**Set: Oc Generation**

**Summary****: Far away from the other four clans are the northern Clans that live in entral leaf-bare. But when dark shadows and war is making the peace between all four of them fade, will one warrior from PineClan save them all?**

**Info: This story does not need any timeline, unless you want one.**

**(Now owned by Echostorm0908)  
**

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Title: Betrayal**

**Set: This story can take place anywhere you want, you can use your own Oc clan and cats.**

**Summary****: Once loved, but I was betrayed by the one I loved. If things were different, it would not end to the death of my clan mates.**

**Info: none**


	4. List of stories no4 (New!)

**Hey everyone, here's more stories to pick from! Hope you like some of them!**

* * *

******Story one:**

* * *

**Title: Just a Shadow**

**Set: does not have a timeline**

**Summary: Two sisters are born into DuskClan. Shadekit feels left out when her parents favor her sister. But when a prophecy is told to her, will she turn to the light or forever trapped in darkness?**

**Information: Shadekit is a light gray with amber eyes and her sister is dark gray with light blue eyes**

**(Now owned by KitKatSushi)**

* * *

**Story two**

* * *

**********Title: Don't remind me**

**************Set: After the last hope**

******************Summary********: Sandstorm has been filled with grief for moons about Firestar's death. But when her clan needs her most, she will have to forgot about him and carry on with her life?**

**Information: Mostly about how Sandstorm feels about losing Firestar**

* * *

**Story three**

* * *

**Title: The Bravest Starclan Warrior**

**Set: Generations after the last hope**

******************Summary********: After many years of peace with the four clans fighting less, StarClan can finally take a rest. But when one StarClan warrior sees that the Dark Forest is up to their evil ways again, will he be able to save them all?**

**Information: Most stories don't go by a StarClan's cat point of view. So this would be something new and different to try working with.**

* * *

**Story four**

* * *

**Title: A Warrior's true heart**

**Set: **** Oc Generation**

******************Summary********: The true heart of a warrior is what you do right. But it could cost you if you chose the path of darkness.**

**Information: You can use your Ocs and Clans**


	5. List of stories no5 (New!)

**Hey Warrior Fans! I'm back with brand new stories for all of you to adopt! Don't forget to pick your favouirte before someone else takes it!**

**Here is the new list of stories!**

* * *

**Story one**

* * *

**Title: Ental Blood, The Story of Darkheart**

**Set: Generations after The Last Hope**

**Summary****: I once had a life in the living world until I met a she-cat from the Dark Forest. She tricked me and it costed my life, but also more. My name is Darkheart, and this is my story.**

**Info: I got this story from a comic I read online that had nothing to do with Warriors at all. I thought that it would be interresting for a story for a writer to adopt.**

* * *

**Story two**

* * *

**Title: Deathwish's Story**

**Set: Oc ****Generation**

**Summary: Named Deathkit because her mother hated her, Deathkit tries to win back her mother's love. But when her mother is killed during a battle, her anger and the rising shadows behind her might destroy her clan.**

**Info: Mostly, your writing about the hard times of Deathkit as she grows older into Deathwish.**

* * *

**Story three**

* * *

**Title: Tribe of the Thundering Falls**

**Set: ****Oc ****Generation**

**********Summary: Far away from any living clan or tribe cat is the Tribe of the Thundering Falls. When Valley that covers Land (Valley) has a starge dream of the ground opening up while her tribe mates fall in, will she be able to save them before her tribe is wiped out?**

**********Info: none**


End file.
